


Stretch and Role: Toasted Peach

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sebastian is Fancast as Richard Madden, Sebwin, Sunburn, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Sebastian's back is… well, it’s red. Like cooked lobster red.On the trip to Bora Bora, Sebastian gets a bad sunburn. Eggsy takes care of him. Really good care
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sebwin Collection





	Stretch and Role: Toasted Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stretch and Roll: The Importance of Post Workout Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355276) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 

> This is a companion piece to eggsyobsessed's "Stretch and Role". Only that it's not because I started this months ago and then kinda abandoned it. But sometimes these things fall into place and I had to finish this.

Eggsy doesn’t usually pull the “I’m older and I know things and I told you so”-card but on this particular occasion he does.

“I told you to use sunscreen.” He steps in through the terrace door, running a towel through his wet hair. Water is rolling off his naked body, leaving little puddles at his feet.

“I did,” Sebastian moans into the crook of his elbow where he lies on the bed.

“Only on your front.”

“I know.” With a pained moan, Seb tries to struggle onto his forearms but flops down on the bed again, burying his face into the pillow.

“Poor baby. Does it hurt as bad as it looks?” 

“Worse.”

Sebastian's back is… well, it’s red. Like cooked lobster red. He even has a few blisters on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

“Do you want me to put some lotion on it?” Eggsy leans over him, examining the burns on his husband’s back. 

“Be careful, yeah?”

“When am I not careful?”

Seb's only answer is a frustrated huff of breath. 

Eggsy goes to grab the aloe lotion from the bathroom. Back in the spacious bedroom, he climbs onto the bad and sits astride Seb's thighs. 

"This is going to be cold." From the bottle he trickles the lotion onto Seb's red skin. 

"Oh fucking shit." Sebastian yelps, arching off the bed. He tries to struggle away from it but he can't escape. 

"Don't cuss, you brought this on yourself." Eggsy gives him an open-handed swat on one red arse cheek. 

Sebastian yelps again and tries to reach backwards to ward off his husband’s cruel attack. "You don't have to be an arse about this. Hurts bad enough as it is."

"I know, babe. I've been there." This time, Eggsy leans down to press a gentle kiss to Seb's shoulder. "I'll take care of you."

And he does with the utmost patience and affection. In slow circles he spreads the aloe on the particularly fried portions of Seb's skin, carefully massaging it in. 

Beneath him, Seb becomes more and more pliant, relaxing as the cool gel begins to ease his pain. 

After working on Sebastian's shoulders and upper back, Eggsy works his way down his spine, dipping along the curve of his backbone and up again to the swell of his arse, drawing up goose flesh in the wake of his hands. 

Sebastian mewls as Eggsy kneads his reddened cheeks. 

"That's the sounds I prefer you make on our vacation," Eggsy comments. "You put all the hard work into this-" he trails his fingers along the very outline of Seb's buttocks "-and what do I get out of this?" He leans down to press a kiss to one firm cheek. "A toasted peach." 

Seb snorts a laugh. "I'm sure that's supposed to be a compliment." 

"My favorite kind of fruit." 

"With whip?" Sebastian casts a careful glance over his shoulder, brow raised. 

Eggsy looks at him for a moment. "Do you want to?" 

“Always,” Sebastian replies, tongue in cheek.

With blunt teeth, Eggsy bites down on his husband's arse cheek before clambering off the bed again to retrieve a different tube from the nightstand. Then he sits astride Sebastian’s thighs again. “You tell me if I hurt you, yeah?”

As a reply, Sebastian bucks up as much as he can, arching his back to push his arse up against Eggsy's exploring hands. 

Slowly, Eggsy spreads him open, fingers digging carefully into his reddened flesh. In a broad stroke, he runs the pad of his thumb down Sebastian’s crack, over the rosy pucker. He repeats that motion a few more times before he finally pushes in, letting his finger sink in to the first knuckle. 

“That's nice, babe,” Seb drawls, rolling his hips to get more of Eggsy's finger.

“Don't be greedy.” Eggsy withdraws his hand again. He pops the bottle and trickles a generous amount of lube to where his thumb has been. 

This time, he uses his index finger to work into Sebastian’s hole, carefully opening him up. He pushes into him, pulls back, pushes forward again. He takes his sweet time before adding a second finger. A bone deep shudder ripples through Sebastian as he begins to scissors him, skirting along his prostate with every other thrust.

“Please,” Sebastian moans.

“Do you want more?”

“Didn't train my arse off just to fool around on Bora Bora, did I?” He cranes his head to look at Eggsy. “Or aren't you up for it, old man?”

Eggsy leans over him to bring his mouth close to his ear. “If said arse weren't already as red as the devil's teet, I'd spank you for that.”

“Promises, promises.”

Once again, Eggsy withdraws his fingers only to add a third, the increased pressure has Sebastian bury a groan into the crook of his elbow. He pushes back on Eggsy's hand, demanding more. 

At last Eggsy has mercy with his husband and slathers his cock with more lube. He pulls back his hand, replacing it with the blunt tip of his cock. He sinks in almost all the way and Sebastian lets out a pleased groan. 

Carefully, Eggsy spreads Sebastian's cheeks to push in further, bottoming out at last. "Feel good, babe?" he asks, his voice quivering a bit. 

"Yeah… Fuck, yeah." Sebastian raises his hips for a better angle, snaking a hand underneath his body to reach for his cock. 

"My cock's not enough for you?" Eggsy teases, rocking forward. 

Seb scoffs. "This is a 2000 thread count. I get no friction here." 

Eggsy laughs at that, tweaking his husband's arse. "You're a nutter, you know that?" 

"You love me." 

"Fuck yeah, I do." 

"Then fuck me already, you old sap." 

Eggsy is happy to oblige. He starts to rock forward, driving his cock deeper inside. Then he pulls back only to thrust forward even harder, the very tip of his cock brushing over Sebastian's prostate, making him yelp in pleasurable pain. 

Eggsy’s pace is relaxed but hard. He rolls his hips in a steady rhythm, pushing and pulling relentlessly. 

"More, babe. Please…" Sebastian demands, trying to stroke his cock in time. 

Eggsy leans over him, supporting his weight on his hands next to Sebastian’s shoulders. The change of angle makes Seb let out a shuddering moan and Eggsy groans in kind when Sebastian’s tight muscles clench around him.

“Feeling so good, luv. Always so tight for me.” Eggsy pushes into him in earnest now, his thrusts getting harder, faster, the natural bounce of the mattress helping him rock into Sebastian.

It doesn't take long after that.

Sebastian bucks up underneath him, taking him all in as he comes into his hand, soiling the sheets beneath him. Eggsy fucks him through it, pushing forward as far as he can. The tight grip of Sebastian’s muscles around his cock takes him over the edge as well and he spends himself deep inside him, his entire body going rigid with the intensity of it.

His arms are about to give out but he catches himself in time so he won't fall on Sebastian and hurt his already marred back even more. Instead, Eggsy sits up again and slowly eases his cock from Seb's redding hole. Gently, he spreads him open, admiring the little gape that shines with lube and come.

“Come here,” Sebastian beckons and Eggsy flops down beside him. “That was amazing.”

“Didn't hurt you, did I?”

“Only in the good way.” Seb leans into him for a slow kiss. 

“Like I said...nutter.” Eggsy returns the kiss in kind. “You know what I love about this trip?”

“Other than that it's an all expenses paid vacation and you didn't even have to lift a finger for it?”

“Because you lifted all the weights, that's right. But that's not what I meant.” Eggsy kisses him again, deeper this time. “Now that you got your arse burned to a crisp, you gotta stay naked for a seamless tan. Of which I plan on taking shameless advantage. All week long.”

Sebastian shoots him a playful scowl. “You really are enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Very much so. And I plan on enjoying it again in the shower. Come on.”

Both of them groaning for entirely different reasons, Eggsy draws his husband to his feet and against his chest. “I love you, babe. You know that, right?”

“I did marry you, didn't I?”

“That ain't an answer.”

Sebastian shoulders into him. “I know. And I do love you, too. Now let's go get that shower. This filthy old man came all over me.”

Eggsy pinches his arse. “Careful, boy. Or we'll add rugburn to that sunburn.”

“Promises, promises.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peaches a La Mode Sans Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437866) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed)


End file.
